


Oreo.

by nikogda



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, handjobs, nouis bake an oreo cake, nouis friendship, one second of fingering, or try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: Nouis try to bake a giant Oreo cookie at Harry's and fail.----“I want to feel your beard on my thighs.” Harry spoke quietly, but just enough that he knew Louis could hear. He watched as Louis choked, slapping his chest as he coughed. He looked at Harry with wide eyes.





	Oreo.

**Author's Note:**

> why am I still here?  
> Thank you so much to the person who helped me with this.  
> Id link to you but I don't know if you want your name connected to this horrendous work. :)

Harry currently stood in his bedroom, looking at himself in the full-length mirror as he ran his hands over his shirt so that he could smooth out any possible wrinkles. There were none but he was swearing they littered his shirt in every way. He had a meeting to go to and he wanted to look his best— he had to look his best. He's turning in front of the mirror on his closet door when he hears a crash coming from his kitchen and rolls his eyes as he slips his rings on each finger like always and sprays a bit of his cologne on himself.

''Niall wait, I think we need a bigger dish!'' He follows the loud and raspy voice as he heads into the kitchen, finding Louis and Niall digging around in his cabinets. Dishes are thrown out everywhere and Harry sighs.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' He grabs a water bottle from the fridge and Louis sits up turning around with a smile growing on his face when he spots Harry in his white button down shirt and black trousers. Louis opens his mouth to speak but is immediately cut off by Niall.

''Aye! Harry! You're dressed up. Where you going? What you doing? Why have you not hugged me yet? It has been months, Harry! Months you hear me? Fucking hug me.'' Niall's voice is loud and boisterous. Harry would almost expect him to be drunk if it wasn’t so early in the afternoon. The timing may have nothing to do with that possibility.

''Hug the guy before he explodes please.'' Louis stands up, dusting his bare calf off. His cut off joggers rolling up a bit at the end, frayed strings tickling his bare skin just below his knee. He watches as Harry and Niall collide in a tight embrace. Louis smiled as he watched them. He loves both those boys. They are the best thing to ever happen to Louis and he would not trade them for anything. 

''Alright, I have to head out. I can't be late. I have a meeting and it should last a couple hours. We should get dinner when I get back.'' Both Niall and Louis nodded in agreement as they continued their search in Harry's kitchen. Harry turned to leave but stopped, as the realisation that Louis and Niall are both in his kitchen hit him. He hadn’t invited them over or even let them in for that matter.

''Why are you guys here?'' He questions before heading to the front door and slipping on a pair of black boots. He grabs a long black coat hanging on the door as Louis walks into the living area and towards Harry.

''See. Niall wanted to do something and due to the amazing weather,'' the sarcasm was practically dripping from his lips as he paused with a blank face and waved a hand at the large sliding glass door in Harry's living area. The wind was blowing, and the thunder rolled through just in time to back up his statement. The visibility was getting worse and it made Harry nervous. ''We decided to come over and do it here and well, I have absolutely no dishes. Except whatever you have given me. That and, there are people being obnoxious out front again.''

Harry raises an eyebrow as he pulls his coat on. He starts to button it up some, ''If you make a mess, if you burn my house down, if you-''

''Yes, yes, got it. Now go.'' Louis shoves him towards the door. Harry rolls his eyes and grabs his keys and phone, pocketing both.

'' 'M serious Lou. You both clean up and do not start a fire.'' He opens the front door and feels a hand on his shoulder. Harry glances over at Louis.

''I make no promises. Bye now!'' Louis practically shoves Harry out the door and closes it. Harry would have to unlock it just to get in as his door locks automatically. Louis learned that the hard way. So has Niall and anyone else. Louis thinks Harry purposely refuses to tell anyone, hoping they just leave instead of trying to get back inside. Louis makes a mental note to get a door lock like Harry's as he turns to head back to the kitchen.

''Alright, so. What are the odds Harry has all that we need?'' He asks Niall who is sitting on the floor and has a large metal bowl on top of his head and a bag of flour.

''None. I looked. For someone who enjoys cooking, he sure has nothing here.'' He stands up and bends over, letting the metal bowl fall to the floor with a loud metallic thud.

''Let's make a list and head to the market. I'll call an Uber.'' Louis nodded. He looks around the kitchen for a moment before finding a paper and pen by the fridge and grabs his phone. He scribbles down a quick list from the text with the recipe that Niall had sent him earlier that day.

-

Louis’ wet sneakers squeaked on the tile floor of the store as he moved, tossing a can of cocoa powder into the buggy that Niall was pushing and glanced at his list before he looked back at the buggy. They needed eggs, _a lot_ of eggs. 

''We need eggs. Like lots of eggs.'' He pushed the buggy away, causing Niall to stumble as he headed towards the coolers with the eggs. Niall groaned as he turned to follow him. He pushed the buggy right up behind Louis and pushed the buggy into him. Louis tripped forward, cursing under his breath before as he turned around, glaring at Niall.

Niall smiled wide at Louis as he moved the buggy to the side so he could go around Louis and head towards the eggs, ''Do we want cage free? Do we want a dozen? How many do we need?'' He watched Louis walk over to the eggs and look at them.

''Uh. Just get like two of the larger eggs. I don’t care what kind.'' Louis grabbed a dozen, tilting the package a little before opening them and looking at them. He shrugged and tossed them down, seeing a few crack open.

''Dude, what the fuck?! You just broke those.'' Louis smiled at Niall in response, shrugging his shoulders before he grabbed three containers of two dozen and put them in the buggy.

''I am hungry. I want food. We should get food.'' Niall watches as Louis pushes the buggy away and stalks off. Niall sighed, before proceeding to follow Louis.

They finished getting what they needed and grabbed some sandwiches from a sub shop on their way out before getting in the Uber and headed back to Harry's place. They lugged the groceries in, both getting soaked once again in the process. 

Louis went to find some towels and spare clothes for them to change into, taking some to Niall before he headed back to Harry's bedroom to change as well. Louis began to strip from his clothes as he proceeded to dry off before pulling on the joggers and rolling the bottoms up to mid-calf. He pulled a shirt on and sniffed it, he had found it on the floor and didn’t think to see if it was clean before he pulled it on. He was suddenly overwhelmed with Harry. The room, the clothes, and the smell was all Harry and it was surrounding him. He smiled and ruffled the towel through his hair once more before tossing it on the bed and getting up to head back to the kitchen. Louis headed into the kitchen, finding Niall at the large counter separating all the ingredients out into measuring cups.

Niall smiled when Louis walked in, ''Alright so, I have emptied out all the stuff into the correct amounts... I think at least.'' He shrugs, pulling his phone towards his face and looking over the recipe, ''Alright go on and preheat the oven. Do you think that is something you can handle?''

Louis snorted before he looked at the recipe. He scrolled down to find the temperature and moved to the oven to turn it on. Louis stood at the oven and looked at all the buttons. He pulled his fingers to his lips and tapped a few times on his lips with his index finger. He heard a snort behind him, ''Nigel, would you please? I am trying to think over here.'' Niall laughed and came up behind him, pointing to the number pad on the oven.

Louis rolled his eyes.

''I knew that Neil. Thanks though.'' Louis reached out and pushed the correct numbers, failing when it did nothing. He tried again and frowned, ''Ni'' his voice was soft and sweet. He smiled widely at Niall as he came over to him.

''Yes, Dear?'' Niall leaned on the counter beside the oven with his palms out flat.

''It's broken. We should tell Harry.'' Niall leaned forward, pushing the bake button first before entering the temperature to turn the oven on. Louis threw his hands in the air and turned away towards the ingredients.

He grabbed the giant metal mixing bowl and held up the flour that Niall had already put into measuring cups, ''What do we do now'' he asked as he felt Niall come over to stand beside him.

Louis watched as he dumped all the dry ingredients into the bowl, ''Alright now we do the wet stuff. We need-'' Niall looked over the recipe before blinding reaching out for the eggs. ''We need to crack thirty eggs.'' Louis dropped his phone and stared at Niall.

''Thirty eggs? Man, no. Can we do like two?'' Niall shakes his head as he began to crack eggs into the mixing bowl, counting as he went.

Louis moved over and joined him, counting ahead of him to throw Niall off. Niall groaned and chunked an egg at Louis, watching as it misses him and hits the pantry door beside Louis. The egg smashed into the black painted door and the yolk and egg white began to slowly slide down to the floor, Louis watched it with his mouth open before he doubled over laughing. Niall's eyes were wide as he realised he'd just smashed an egg on Harry's pantry door.

''Oh shit. Harry's going to kill me.'' Louis was sitting on the floor laughing loudly. He looked up and Niall met his gaze and narrowed his eyes, ''Please wipe that off, Harry is going to bloody kill me!''

Louis' laughter faded as he got up and he absolutely did not clean up the egg, Niall made that mess so he could clean it up himself. They went back to the recipe and began to mix the wet ingredients with the dry ingredients. They got it all mixed up and Niall began to search for a pan that would fit the mixture in it. He began to pull all of the baking dishes Harry had out of their spots in his cabinets and onto the floor before sitting down among the mess. He huffed out in annoyance. This was not a well thought out plan.

‘’So, we have nothing that will work. This is supposed to be absolutely huge and we have literally nothing. Why does Harry have nothing large to bake in?’’

Louis shrugged as he joined Niall down on the floor, ‘’I don’t know why Harry doesn’t have anything. We can go buy something? Want to go buy something?’’

Niall sighed and shook his head, ‘’No.” Niall pouted. It was too rainy to go back out. “I want to go sit on the sofa, the floor hurts my bum.’’

Louis got up with Niall and followed him into the living area and they both flopped down on the sofa. The rain hit heavily against the large sliding glass door. The storm seemed heavier now from before and the lights flickered. Louis closed his eyes, tilting his head back on the sofa as he did and listened to the rain and thunder.

-

Harry unlocked his front door, pulling his coat off as he came inside, dripping wet. He made another mental note to buy an umbrella as he hung his coat up before he closed the front door. He bent down with a hand on the wall to steady himself so he could remove his boots. His wet hair falling into his face in the process. He stood up, running his fingers through the short wet hair. Harry headed into the living area and spotted Louis and Niall asleep on his sofa. Harry smiled softly as he continued on to his bedroom to dry off and get a change of clothes. He would wake them later, maybe find something in his kitchen to cook for dinner. It was far too wet outside to go anywhere or have someone bring food to them. 

-

“What the fuck?!’’ Harry’s voice was loud and fueled with anger as Louis and Niall shot up from the sofa, both looking around with their eyes wide in a sleep filled daze.

“What did you do to my kitchen? What did you two fucks do to my fucking kitchen? Why is there egg on my pantry door? Why are the cabinets fucking emptied out?!’’ He stormed into the living area with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Louis licked his lips as he watched Niall pretty much run to the front door and grab his shoes, “Well would you look at the time, I forgot I have to go to the studio. Bye guys!’’ He pulled the door shut behind him and Louis sighed, looking over at Harry.

Harry looked large and angry, really angry. Louis’ lip twitched as he tried to not smile. He kinda likes what he was looking at right now.

“I am so, so sorry. We fell asleep. I’ll clean it up. You can go shower and I will clean it up.’’ Louis walked over to Harry and batted his long eyelashes at him, he heard him sigh and drop his arms.

“Alright, but please get the fucking egg off first.” Harry huffed before moving away from Louis and heading down the hall.

Louis headed into the kitchen, having forgotten just how much of a mess he and Niall had made and stopped in his tracks groaning when he saw the mess. He dropped to the floor and started to stack the dishes, putting them back into their correct places before moving to the egg on the pantry door. It was now dried on and he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Louis was washing the mixture down the drain when he felt Harry’s hands slip around his waist and his chin land on his shoulder, a soft deep hum drifting from the lips that was next to his ear. Louis smiled to himself as he washed out the large bowl before setting it on a dish towel to dry next to the sink. He turned around in Harry’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Harry softly placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. It was innocent and small. Just minor affection and Louis smiled. He ran his hands over Harry’s chest and tilted his head. Harry watched him and leaned forward placing a kiss on Louis’ jaw, the roughness of Louis’ facial hair scratching at his cheeks.

Harry moved away and went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and taking a long drink from it. Louis came over and took it from him and repeated the movement. Harry watched as he chugged down the water like he had not had a drink in days.

“I want to feel your beard on my thighs.” Harry spoke quietly, but just enough that he knew Louis could hear. He watched as Louis choked, slapping his chest as he coughed. He looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Louis licked his lips, scanning his eyes over Harry's bare chest. He sat the water bottle down and moved quickly towards Harry. He pushed him back out of the kitchen with his hands on Harry's pectorals, his fingertips pressing into his skin. They moved into the living area and Harry backed into the sofa. Louis leaned forward and slowly dragged his lips across Harry's chest. He dragged his tongue across one of Harry's nipples, eliciting a gasp from him. Harry's fingers found their way to Louis' hair, sliding through the brown locks and tightening their grips on them. A light tug and Louis moaned against Harry's skin. Louis dragged his blunt nails down Harry's sides and slowly pushed his fingers into the waistband of Harry's joggers, pushing them off as he went. He had no time for hesitation or clothing being in their way. 

Louis can feel Harry pushing him downward so he goes easily. Dropping to his knees and gripping Harry's hips with his hands. Louis glances up to find Harry looking down at him. His short layered hair falling in his face as he looks down. The drying hair curling at the ends. Harry licks his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it. Louis closes his eyes and leans forward, nipping at the skin along one of Harry's thighs. The muscles on his leg tense up as Louis works his way up kissing and nipping at his creamy skin, he was sure to turn his head and let the roughness of his facial hair scratch along the way. Louis put his hands between Harry's thighs, pulling them apart. Harry pulled his hands back and gripped the top of the backing on the sofa tightly while Louis dragged his teeth over his thigh, moving his lips to his inner thigh as he did before softly sucking on the skin. His tongue lapped over the spot before nipping once more, slightly harder this time. A low groan filled the air as Louis’ teeth pushed into the tender skin. 

Louis dragged his nails up the back of Harry's thighs slowly before sliding his hands up, inching his way farther up between his legs. His lips just a breath away from Harry's quickly hardening dick. Louis brushed his lips over the tip of Harry's cock, kissing softly and looking up at Harry once more. His head was tilted down and he was watching Louis closely, his bottom lip swollen red from being sucked into his mouth. He watched the way Louis kept his eyes locked on him as he slowly dragged his tongue over the tip of his cock. Tasting his skin, tasting the slight salty flavour of pre-come that had dripped onto his tongue. He twirled his tongue over the head, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He twisted his hand down towards the base, eliciting a moan from Harry's lips. 

Harry tilted his head back, closing his eyes tightly while Louis began to work his lips on him. Louis hummed around Harry’s cock pulling low moans from his lips while Louis worked his tongue, worked his mouth. Anything he could do to bring him pleasure. He wanted Harry to ache for it, wanted him to need it. Needed his cock in Louis’ mouth, needed Louis swallowing him down and licking away at his head, tasting him like it was water that he needed to live. Harry thrusted once, and only once before Louis’ hands pushed against his hips holding him in place. His fingertips pushed in hard enough that he knew little yellow spots would form and eventually turn purple. He felt himself get harder at that, at knowing in a few days he could fuck Harry and push those little bruises and make him moan his name. 

Louis pulled Harry back into his mouth, feeling the weight of him on his tongue and he closed his eyes. A moan wrapping around Harry's cock once more, tightening his and taking him in farther. He could come from this, just from sucking on Harry until he came. But he did not want to. Not tonight at least. He pulled back, letting his hand replace where his lips had been. He sucked on the head, before pulling back and wrapping his thumb and index finger around Harry's cock and squeezing at the base. He listened to the moans above him and wrapped his lips along his shaft, sucking on the skin there. Louis' own hand slid down to his joggers so he could pull himself from them. Wrapping his fingers around his own hard cock. He moaned against Harry's cock running his tongue up the underside before pulling off. 

Louis moved to his feet with an unsteady balance and grabbed Harry's wrist, moving them over to the sofa. Louis sat down and turned Harry around so his ass was facing him. He ran his hands over his cheeks, kneading his fingers in the firm round skin and leaned forward to pepper kisses down the bottom of his tailbone. He moved down, dragging his tongue between Harry's cheeks his rough facial hair scratching at his soft skin. Harry gasped and arched his back, pushing his bum towards Louis as he ran his hands over his stomach. Louis pulled Harry back so that he was straddling him but his ass was facing him. He ran his hands up the back of Harry's thighs and pulled his cheeks apart, licking his lips.. The roughness of his beard scratched across Harry's soft skin.. He slowly dragged his tongue into Harry's hole, circling the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Harry gasped and put his hands down on Louis' thighs. His fingers digging into them and anchoring himself to Louis for balance. Harry licked his lips and groaned quietly before once again drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth pushing into the skin. 

Louis ran his tongue over Harry, the smell of the soap from his shower and the musky scent of Harry himself made him dizzy with want. Louis breathed in through his nose, exhaling heavily on his wet skin before pushing his tongue in. Harry moaned and dug his fingers harder into Louis's thighs as Louis began working his tongue, pushing in and out, circling his entrance slowly, almost teasingly. Harry reached between himself and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ cock. Louis slouched down to give Harry a better reach at his cock that was hard and leaking with pre-come. He needed a release, he had ignored his own cock for the most part and now that Harry had a firm grip on him, he really wanted to come. 

Harry pumped Louis’ dick tightly, just on the side of too tight and it felt so good as Louis moaned against the flesh of Harry’s ass. His facial hair scratched against his ass as his fingers pushed against Harry’s tight hole. Harry moaned above him and twisted his hand at an awkward angle. Louis bucked his hips up and ran his hands over Harry's ass, spreading his cheeks apart once more and sliding his thumb over his hole. Harry gasped and Louis slowly pushed his thumb in causing Harry to tighten around it. He pulled his thumb back before pushing in again and leaned forward, running his tongue around his thumb. He pulled back once more and replaced his thumb with his tongue, pushing in and lapping at Harry. 

Louis fucked Harry with his tongue, making him squirm above him. Harry’s movements on Louis’ cock were sloppy at best but getting the job done. Louis’ knew he would come, he wasn’t concerned with that. He was focused on doing anything he could to elicit the erotic sounds Harry was making every time Louis' tongue twisted or pushed in.

Harry quickened his pace on Louis' cock, dragging his thumb over the slit and smearing pre-come around the head. Harry felt Louis' hand snaking around his hip and over to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He began to pump Harry at the same pace and he slid his tongue into him, fucking him with it once more, moving in sloppy movements. The moans Harry made filling the thick and humid air left over from the late summer storm. Louis moaned with his tongue in Harry's ass and arched up, feeling the heat in his abdomen growing through him as he pulled back from Harry and moaned his name. Panting as he let his head fall back on the sofa. Harry moved Louis' hand from his own cock and got up quickly, dropping to his knees and pulling Louis into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head of Louis' cock before drawing him in more and swallowing around him. He felt Louis' hands run through his hair, pulling tightly as his name fell from Louis’ lips in short pants. Louis spilled into Harry's mouth with a thrust, causing his cock to gag him slightly. Harry just swallowed it down before pulling back and licking Louis' cock clean. 

Harry stood up, leaning forward and putting one knee on the sofa next to Louis’ thigh and wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to pump himself with a quickened pace. Chasing his own orgasm as Louis looked up, watching Harry stroking his own cock, his thumb circling the slit before twisting his hand down his own shaft. His lips were parted and dry, as a moan spilled from them. Louis opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue slide out as Harry bucked into his own fist, gasping Louis' name as he began to come all over Louis' mouth and chin. He worked himself through it and saddled Louis cupping his jaw in his hands and dragged his tongue across Louis' bottom lip. He could taste himself on his lips and he pulled Louis into a deep and heavy kiss, saving the taste of himself and the lingering taste of Louis on his own tongue. He moaned into the kiss before pulling back. Harry dragged his thumb over Louis' cheek and pulled it into his mouth and smiled around his thumb. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in to kiss him on his forehead. 

''I love you.'' Harry said quietly, his throat sore and dry. 

Louis smiled and nodded, ''I love you, too.'' 

Harry slid off of Louis and fell onto the sofa beside him, putting his legs in Louis’ lap and closed his eye. He could hear the rain picking up once more and yawned while Louis ran his hands over his bare legs, softly dragging his nails over the skin. They laid there in silence for a few moments, just listening to the rain before Louis sighed and nudged Harry's feet off him. He stood up and offered a hand for Harry, and smiled when he grabbed it and got to his feet, keeping his hand in Louis’. They both headed down the hall and Louis tugged Harry into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. They shared a shower before curling up around each other in bed— wrapped up in the smell and touch of each other, exchanging gentle kisses until sleep overtook them.


End file.
